1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of electronics including semiconductor devices, and more specifically to improving a write SET operation for a phase change memory with switch (PCMS).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) technologies are widely used to store information in electronic systems. However, both DRAM and SRAM are volatile memories that lose stored information whenever electrical power is interrupted. To avoid loss of data and/or code, it is desirable to store certain information in non-volatile memory, especially for portable electronic systems such as mobile internet devices (MID)s or mobile stations.
Flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory. However, despite possessing high density, flash memory may not be scalable to very small dimensions since information is stored as charge in a floating gate. A reduction in the number of electrons per bit can ultimately degrade the reliability of stored information.
Phase-change memory with switch (PCMS) is a type of non-volatile memory that is scaleable to extremely small dimensions. A PCMS device may be configured to allow for bit selective erase since every memory cell may be addressed separately by selecting a combination of bit line and word line.